


Twitterfic 27 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Flip comes home to his pregnant Mrs. At some point NSFW happens, during which he takes a burden off her shoulders by literally holding up her swollen bo/obs to take the strain from her shoulders as he takes her from behind!"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 8





	Twitterfic 27 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

You were restless. Tired, but you found you couldn’t keep still. Coming towards the end of your first trimester, your hormones and energy levels were all over the place.

You were relieved when you heard Flip walk through the door. You weren’t expecting him until this evening, so it was a nice surprise. He closed the door gently behind him; he was expecting you to be resting, not flitting around the house, doing anything you can to expend energy.

Your eyes met as he walked into the living room, placing his coat on the back of the sofa. “Hey, baby. Didn’t expect you to be up. Just came home to take care of you while I have the chance,” he said, his voice gently streaming into your ears as he approached you.

Apparently he’d rushed to get home. His hair was a little messier than usual, his face slightly flushed. He was on his lunch break but some urgent paperwork had cut into his time, so he didn’t have too long to relax before he had to be back at the station.

He embraced you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your forehead. The bump of your stomach keeping you just a little further apart than it would have done a few months ago. Yet, it brought you so much comfort. Sinking into his touch, the restless energy was starting to dissipate slightly.

You pulled back to take in his face. Something flipped in you; pupils dilating, dragging your teeth along your lower lip, your eyes taking in all of his gorgeous features. The way his dark waves fell against his face as he looked down at you. His cheeks a very subtle shade of pink from rushing to get home. His eyes scanning your face, noticing how your body was responding to him, curious to know more.

“You alright there, doll?” he asks, a slight smile creeping onto his face.

“Flip, I need you. Now.” You reached out to him, one hand tangling in his hair and the other on the back of his neck. Pulling him towards you, your lips attacking his as you bring him in for a passionate kiss. Slipping your tongue into his mouth, your hand gripping more tightly against his hair.

He growls against your lips, slowly backing you towards the kitchen, until your hips meet the hard surface of the kitchen table. “Gotta be quick about this, baby,” he moans, in between pressing rough kisses to your jaw and neck.

You’re barely able to control your breathing. Desperately consumed by lust, your hands begin to hitch up your dress, rolling the material to just below the bottom of your bump. Flip reaches lower and rips your panties down your legs.

You turn round and face the table, palms planted firmly against the wood, bending over slightly. Flip presses his chest up against your back, gently biting your neck, as one large finger trails along your dripping folds.

“Fuck… My perfect wife… So ready for me,” he purrs into your ear, his words sending jolts of desire throughout your body.  
He moves his hand to one of yours. Gripping you gently, he guides your hand between your legs to where he was just stroking you, encouraging you to touch yourself. “Be with you in just a sec, baby,” he says, as his hand leaves yours to start working his jeans down his hips.

Your fingers gently start circling your clit, sparks of pleasure ripping through you. You’re so worked up, you’re nearly at the point of orgasm, when you’re broken from the trance by the feeling of Flip’s cock sliding against your folds. You gasp and push back against him, so needy for him, and he groans into your neck while he lines himself up.

He eases himself inside you, moving his hands to your hips and squeezing gently. Your eyes roll back, finally getting just what you need, his cock filling you up so well. When he’s fully sheathed inside you, his hands wander up your body under your dress. They linger for a moment on your belly, rubbing soft circles, before he continues to move up. He slips his hands into the cups of your bra, starting to knead your swollen breasts gently. All the while he’s still moving inside you, setting a slow deliberate pace.

You’re leaning back into him, your cunt pulsing around his cock as he starts to bring you towards release. He tweaks your sensitive nipples ever so slightly, a minute amount of pain but an overwhelming amount of pleasure surging through you now. You remove one hand from the table and reach back down towards your core, two fingers delicately teasing your clit.

“That’s it, baby… Fuck, you’re so beautiful. So good for me. My perfect wife. You’re gonna cum all over my cock, aren’t you? Please, cum for me... Fuck…” he praises you, whispering into your ear in between peppering kisses up the side of your neck. His warm breath and his sweet words sending shivers down your spine.

It’s all too much now, you can’t hang on any longer. Your pussy tightens up around him, delicious friction pushing you towards the edge as your fingers speed up a little on your clit. You’re moaning loudly, cursing and calling out for Flip, as you find your release.

Your whole body is shaking but Flip keeps you upright, his large hands still supporting you, massaging your breasts as he continues gently fucking into you. Your cunt convulses around him, and he finds his own peak, filling you up with white hot cum. Panting into your neck, his movements start to slow down and his body relaxes against you.

Flip gives your breasts one last squeeze, before slipping his hands out from under your bra, sliding them down your sides and wrapping his arms gently around your belly.

He encourages you to straighten up, resting his head against yours, before pulling out of you. Your mixed fluids trickle down your thighs, coating your skin in that luscious sticky warmth. He turns you around and embraces you once more, pulling you towards him in a deep kiss.

He gently pulls back, his soft hazel eyes lovingly studying your flushed face. He traces his fingers along your cheek and smiles. “Time for you to get some rest now, sweetheart. I’m sure you both need it,” he says, as his other hand gently caresses your stomach. “I’ll be back to take care of you again later.”


End file.
